Typical
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: Another story about Dash learning Danny's secret. Included the following: A mind-altering panther, several unnamed ghost attacks, a secret reveal, and appearances by known celebrities such as Skulker, Technus, Ember, Johnny 13, Penelope Spectra Kitty Desiree, Shadow, Bertrand, Box Ghost, the Fentons, and naturally, Danny Phantom.
1. Sleep

**Okay, I can seriously not get this idea out of my head, and i keep reading fics where Dash discovers Danny's secret and it kept growing so I HAD to get it out. Should be a quick read, and I'll try SUPER hard to get another couple of chapters up on Phantom Fail and Combined Madness. Enjoy.**

Dash's POV

Mr. Lancer stood at the front of the class, babbling on about some book I hadn't even read. Suddenly, across the classroom, I saw Fenton stiffen.

He raised his hand, "Mr. Lancer, can I go to the bathroom?" I rolled my eyes, Fenton had serious bladder problems. He had asked to do this before lunch, and the second class of the day I had seen him sprint past me in the hallway and into the bathroom.

Mr. Lancer gave Fenton an almost disappointed glance, then sighed. "Fine Mr. Fenton, but you really need to stop…" he trailed off, not bothering to continue. At the words "Fine, Mr. Fenton" Fenton had been out of there.

An idea came to my mind. Fenton had been avoiding me with frustrating success all day, and it was time for a little punishment. I raised my hand, "Actually, Mr. Lancer, can I go too?"

Immediately the goth girl Fenton always hung out with glared daggers at me. I ignored them and looked at Mr. Lancer expectantly. He thought for a moment, then nodded. I got up out of my seat and went to the door. I got into the hallway just fast enough to see Fenton disappear into the boy's bathroom. I rushed down the hallway and practically kicked the door open.

"Hey Fen-toenail, I haven't seen you today. Ready for a beating?" I kicked open the first stall, but Fenton wasn't in it. I went to the next door, but Fenton wasn't there either.

"Come on out, Fen-tonio, you can't avoid me," I taunted, and pushed a third stall open, nope. The third, fourth, and fifth stalls were empty too. Finally, there was only the sixth stall. I cracked my knuckles and kicked that door open. I couldn't help but have my mouth drop open. I checked all the stalls again, as well as the whole bathroom. He wasn't there.

I went back to the hallway and was slowly walking back to class when something big and metal whizzed past my head and slammed into a row of lockers.

A surprisingly familiar voice came from behind me, "Wow Skulker, didn't even see that coming, either I'm getting better or you've lost your touch." I spun to see teen ghost hero, Danny Phantom, floating behind me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Danny Phantom," I breathed, failing in covering the awe in my voice.

"Ghost whelp," I heard a different voice say from behind me.

"Dash, RUN!" the ghost boy shouted. I moved against the lockers, but didn't run. The metallic ghost, Skulker, shot a rocket at the teen hero, but Phantom just dodged, then plucked the rocket out of the air with incredible speed.

"You know," He told Skulker. "It is VERY tempting to let you blow up the English classroom, but I suppose I can't let you do that." He crushed the rocket with his hand and shot an ecto-beam at the robot-thing. Then a ball of green energy, and two more beams. The ecto-things shot off all his limbs, and Phantom flew over to the metallic husk. He plucked of the head and pulled a little green thing from the helmet.

To my shock, it seemed like that was the actual ghost. I recognized the metallic suit, but I always just assumed that the suit was his body. His true form vaguely resembled a human's, except puny. I held back a laugh and watched as Phantom sucked him into his thermos-thing. Before I could say anything, he flew off. I shrugged and went back to Lancer's class.

No sooner did I make it into the classroom then Fenton skidded in and ran to his seat. His loser friends asked him something, but he just shook his head and smiled a little, then said something. He was probably telling them all about how he had escaped me. I growled under my breath.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school. All the students rushed out of class like their survival depended on it, including Fenton. I stalked off to my locker and slowly got all my things ready. I was just walking out of school when I saw Fenton and his loser friends. I smiled, this time I knew exactly where he was.

"Hey, Fen-tool!" I cried out after them, quickening my pace a little. To my surprise, he stopped walking and seemed to wait for me. I ignored this, "You've been hiding." I swung a fist at him, and it connected squarely with his jaw. He moved his face a little, trying to make it so it didn't hurt as much probably, the wimp.

He cried out in pain and clutched his jaw. I punched him in the stomach to be safe and strode off, feeling much better. He whimpered pathetically and I laughed as I was moving away. "Can't take a hit, Fenton? Maybe I should go after one of your loser friends next time," I taunted, not turning back.

If I had looked over my shoulder I wouldn't have seen a geek clutching his stomach and face like he would have been doing if he was human. I would have seen a teenager with glowing green eyes standing protectively in front of two other teens.

Just as I was almost out of earshot, I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned to throw another insult at Fenton, but he wasn't there. The goth girl and the techno-freak were, but not Fenton. I was about to ask where he had gone, in insult form, but suddenly I saw a ghost fly around from the corner.

Another ghost came soaring back and hit the first ghost in the air, sending them both sprawling. It looked as if the second ghost had been hit so hard he was thrown into the first. A third ghost appeared and crashed into the other two, and the ghosts lay dazed on the ground.

Danny Phantom appeared and flew really fast up to them, screeching to a halt just in time. He pulled out his thermos and sucked all three ghosts into it. This time, I didn't miss my opportunity to speak to him. "Danny Phantom," I breathed. "I'm, like, your biggest fan. Do you want to hang out?"

For a moment it looked like he gave me a look of…well, almost disgust. Not quite, pity, maybe? Then he spoke, "Sorry, but, I get…busy." He flew away and I sighed, trudging along the road. I felt like an idiot, of course he was busy, he was fighting ghosts all day. I shouldn't have asked him, now he probably felt bad about turning me down.

Danny's POV

I flew back into the alley and quickly changed, hiding the Fenton Thermos behind my back. When I ran up to Sam and Tucker and saw that Dash was gone, and nobody was in sight, I took it out again. "I almost feel bad for him," I told them. "His idol just turned him down flat when he asked, kind of politely, to hang out."

"Yes," Tucker joined. "Right after he punched you in the mouth and socked you in the stomach. I'm surprised you have enough self-control to keep from punching him back. Dude, it must be harsh."

"Nah," I lied. "I'm just wimpy little Danny Fenton who can't even try to dodge a punch. I'm surprised that they don't notice there are never bruises or scrapes where they hit."

"You should be glad," Sam told us. "Danny's getting more powerful, and if he were to stand up to Dash, things might get heavy. The idiot wouldn't stand a chance. Even in your weaker form, you could definitely surpass me in a fitness test if you tried."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm telling you the truth," she protested. "You have been getting a lot of extra muscle from all those fights. You're incredibly fit and agile, and if you could only get some sleep you'd be unbeatable."

"Yeah dude," Tucker agreed. "How long has it been since you actually got some sleep anyway?"

"I don't know," I responded defensively. "A couple weeks, maybe a little more."

"A COUPLE WEEKS?" they shouted together.

"How long?" Sam wondered, staring at me with amethyst eyes. She knew I was under-exaggerating.

"Umm…" I stalled. "Well, the last time I got more than an hour of sleep was…"

"Yes?" she prompted.

"About a month and a half ago," I whispered, trying to shrink.

There was a silent, soft pause, and then, "WHAT!" they both shrieked. I tried to look like a small target.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, exasperated. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have delayed. Snuck out and taken care of it for one night. You must be exhausted." I didn't meet her gaze.

"Dude," Tucker said sympathetically. "Soon, just let us have a night where we take care of it. You can get some much needed rest and maybe even get a little homework done. With enough sleep, you should be able to beat them much easier. Then you will be able to beat them faster, and get more sleep. You just need to have enough in the first place."

"Okay," I sighed, with no intention of keeping the agreement. "Alright, maybe soon." We parted ways soon and I went up to my house to, hopefully, finish my homework and get some rest. I didn't want Tucker, Jazz, or Sam out there without me. Maybe I could get a few hours rest and be able to act enough to satisfy them.

I trudged through the door, pulled up a chair to the kitchen table, and started my homework. Jazz came in soon, took one look at my face, and said, "Here, let me help." I worked through the rest of my homework with assistance from Jazz and somehow managed to get up to bed at eight-thirty. I lay down on my bed and passed out quickly.

**So yeah, that's that and stuff. I know this chapter was pretty long, and that made me feel kinda goo about myself. Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	2. Hunger

**Okay, I HAVE to thank zigball, CatchingWind, and kriklando for the epic reviews. Again, thanks a ton, kriklando, for the amazing loyalty. CatchingWind, i'm well aware somebody would die after six weeks with little to no sleep, however, ghosts never sleep and i'm kind of putting a note of that in. I made that obvious in this chapter. zigball, here's the second chapter.**

Danny's POV

To my utter shock (and everyone else's), not a single ghost disturbed me during the night. I got about eleven hours of sleep and I felt better than I had in weeks.

My happiness showed too, and seemed to be contagious. I came downstairs and my mom and Jazz started to smile. Dad started humming while he worked on his newest ghost machine. When I went to met up with Sam and Tuck, Tucker started to laugh and Sam smiled a bit.

To top it all off, I managed to get to class a little early. In result, I wasn't scolded or laughed at, or given pitying looks by teachers. Even Dash seemed to pick up on my good mood, and didn't even try to beat me up, that much.

But that didn't matter, I only encountered him in class, where he couldn't beat me up because teachers were watching. I managed to avoid him in the halls and there was only one ghost attack before lunch. It happened between classes and it was just a blob-thingy. I quickly dealt with it and wasn't even late to my next class.

To make this the best day ever, they actually served food that looked like actually food. A real hamburger, a real salad, and a real slice of meat-lover's pizza. Milk that hadn't already expired and I had no Dash troubles at lunch either. It was like the universe was giving me a day off.

Well, it was like that until gym. Of all the beautiful days to have the obstacle course, why not on a bad day? Why not yesterday, when I was drop-dead tired and I wouldn't have to pretend that much that I was a pathetic loser. But not even this ruined my good mood.

I changed into my gym clothes quickly, to make sure that nobody saw that I actually had abs or muscle. I followed Tuck back out onto the gym floor and listened as Tetslaf preached the rules to us. "First, unless you can't, you have to complete the entire obstacle course. Second, the people who can't do this course very fast should go to the back of the line. Third, don't hold back, no matter what. Now line up!"

I stood by Sam and Tucker as we assembled ourselves into a line, and watched as several people before the three of us. When it finally came to be Sam's turn I watched as she completed the course a little under the time Dash got. Tucker went next, and although he got minute or so lower than her time, he still did a lot better than I had expected.

When people turned to see who was next, small giggles burst through the crowd. "Fenton?" Dash muttered doubtfully. "As if, it'll take him the whole class to get the first obstacle done." More giggles. I could almost feel the ecto-energy running through me, and I knew my eyes were doing it again. I turned my head down so my bangs covered them until I calmed a little, then took a step forward.

"GO!" Tetslaf's voice boomed through the gym. I knew I had to hold back, but adrenaline and ectoplasm were pumping through me. I started on the first obstacle, the tires. The tires were just what the sounded like, tires. Except they were about twenty inches tall and you had to dash through them as quick as possible. I didn't use any ghostly help, but I may have done a little better than I should have.

The next thing was a climbing wall. This wall had slippery sides coated with other kid's sweat, and it was hard to find a good foot- or hand hold anywhere. It wasn't helping that Tetslaf and a hose draped over the wall that was spraying water in my face, but it was relatively easy. I only slipped one time.

The next thing was a set of mats you had to do push-ups on. You had to do twenty push-ups before moving on. I did twenty-one, just to be safe. Then I did a latter with rungs so far apart you had to pull yourself up, stand, steady yourself, and repeat.

By the time I finished this obstacle, the laughter had stopped, and I knew I had to slow down. I pretended to stop and pant for a long while before the next thing, which was a cargo net. The act seemed to placate everybody, despite my lack of sweat.

I climbed the cargo net, ran a mile, hopped up an uneven pile shaped like a mini-mountain, busted an old piñata by beating it with a stick (which was fun), climbed and unclimbed several ropes, ducked and dodged, and did several other obstacles before I was done. The last was the completion of a couple flips, which were easy even without powers, now that I had sleep on my side.

When I was done I was told, much to my amusement and everybody else's shock, that I had gotten a score slightly lower than Dash's, but slightly higher than Sam's. People stared at me for a little while after this, even Sam and Tuck.

"Dude," Tucker exclaimed. "I thought you were going to hold back."

"I did hold back," I replied, smiling. "Actually, I held back A LOT! I didn't really even try, had no ghost powers, and held back on my natural ability. You guys were right, a good night's rest, a good day, and a little practice does wonders."

"Well, next time hold back more," Sam warned. "People are starting to notice that you're not as weak as they think. You're usually really good at disguising it, but not today." I shrugged at her, brushing it off.

After school (and I had managed to get every bit of homework done for once) I was walking back with Sam and Tucker when my ghost sense went off. "Ahh," I complained. "And I was having such a good day."

But before I could change, I heard, "BEWARE!" and smirked. I brought out the Fenton Thermos and waited for the portly, blue ghost to come around the corner. I sucked him in before he could react and put the thermos back in my backpack.

"The perfect end to a perfect day," I told them, and they smiled.

"It's nice to see you almost back to normal, even if it is only one day," Tucker told me.

I smiled, but the smile dropped off my face when I heard a cry from behind me. "Fen-turd!"

I spun on my heel and watched as Dash stalked up to me. "Speaking of normal," I murmured, and waited for him to come up.

"Looks like you didn't get enough yesterday, Fen-turd. Maybe I'll beat the nerdy one this time." I stepped protectively in front of Tucker, and then my ghost sense went off. I started to run off, forgetting Dash, but before I could, he grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, Fen-tonail?" he snarled.

"Dash," I said, squirming. "I really do NOT have time for this. I have to go!"

"Where are you always running to, Fenton? Never have time for class, or sleep, or homework. Or maybe you're just lazy?"

He was trying to get me mad, but I ignored it. "Dash, I really have to go!" I insisted.

"Oh, you're not gonna tell me? Maybe I'll just have to beat the answer out of you." He raised a fist. I almost rolled my eyes. If he knew who he was actually threatening, he'd worship me like a god, looking at what happened with Skulker. I was about to make a hasty escape, when I green and black thing tackled him from the side.

Dash let go of me and I landed on my feet. He was on the ground, pinned by a familiar-looking ghost.

"Wulf!" I cried in surprise. "Get off of him, or uhh… forini di li?" My Esperanto was still very shaky, despite me studying up on it with Sam and Tucker.

"Mean to amiko," Wulf growled. He snarled at Dash and leaned his weight into keeping the muscular jock pinned to the sidewalk.

"Oh that, that's no big deal," I reassured. "Let him up, please. We don't hurt defenseless humans." Reluctantly, Wulf got up, but still held his threatening posture.

"Wh-wh-what's g-going on he-here?" Dash spluttered. "A-are you-you s-some kind of g-ghost?" At first I was concerned, but then I saw that Dash was addressing Wulf.

"Pardonpeti al ili!" Wulf demanded.

"Wh-what?" Dash whimpered

"Diru vi estas sorry," Wulf tried again.

This time, Dash got the message. "S-s-sor-rry!" he cried. Wulf was content with this and stepped away from Dash. Dash stood there in shock, paralyzed by fear.

Wulf was about to turn and close the portal, when something big and black leapt out and raced down the street. As it passed me, my ghost sense went off, but it was so quick running away I couldn't even see what it was.

Wulf closed the portal and nodded to me. Without a word, he ran off, away from Amity. I watched him leave, but as soon as he was out of sight I realized that I probably had to track that black thing.

"Wh-what?" Dash stuttered, looking terrified. I looked at Sam and Tucker nervously, and we all shared a glance.

"Uhh…I really need to go now, bye!" I rushed off with Sam and Tuck on my heels. Once we were well away from the blonde teen, I ran into a secluded alley, and transformed.

(Has anyone else noticed that Danny can always find a random alley out of sight to transform in? I'm gonna use that, but not as much.)

I flew above, looking for the black ghost. I didn't see anything though, even with my bird's eye view. I flew around the city for a while, hearing exclamations of surprise and happiness from the Amity Park residents, overjoyed to see their favorite hero well. Even Mom and Dad had let up on hating Phantom so much, because I…er, he hasn't done anything wrong in a long time.

After an hour of scouring the city from above, I couldn't find the mysterious ghost and gave up. I knew I'd probably encounter it tomorrow anyway, so I'd just deal with detention for skipping class tomorrow.

I flew lower and touched down near Fenton Works. I ran into a near alley and was about to change when I heard something with my enhanced hearing. "Jack, the ghost-boy is on the radar, he's not far! Come on!" I recognized my mom's voice and dove into a dumpster.

"The sensor says he's in this alley!" Dad exclaimed. I transformed, but remained in the dumpster. "Oh," Dad sounded disappointed. "He did his stupid disappearing trick again. How does he get off the sensors?"

"I don't know," Mom replied. "But let's do a sweep of the alley just in case." Before I could even react, the dumpster lid lifted and my parents peered in at me.

Their demeanor changed instantly. "Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Mom wondered.

"Uhh…hiding from the evil ghost Phantom was fighting?" I tried. The seemed to accept that and I pulled myself out of the dumpster. It occurred to me that I could have just gone invisible, but the thought was late. I walked back to Fenton Works alone, leaving them to sweep the rest of the alley, searching for invisible Phantom.

When I got home, I decided to raid the fridge. Lately, despite me skipping breakfast, and going without lunch most days, I hadn't been feeling hungry. Ghosts didn't eat, so I supposed I didn't need to, I just wanted to. Ghosts didn't need to breath either, that's why I could stay underwater for so long, but not forever. They didn't need sleep too, but I seemed to depend on that.

The fridge didn't have anything in it except fudge and ectoplasm-infected sausages, so I grabbed a small plate of fudge and went up to do my homework.

The first question on Lancer's English worksheet was, What are three famous quotes from the novel Moby Dick? I actually knew this one, because Jazz had preached several of them to me, and their physiological value. Turned out that I knew most of the answers, and got my homework done in record time. I went to bed as soon as I finished it, wanting some more of the magical thing called sleep.

"Danny, dinner!" I woke up to Jazz's voice calling up the stairs. I jetted up and got ready for the familiar little pang of hunger, but it didn't come. I saw the plate that had had a few pieces of fudge on it, before I ate them.

The rise of a though came to me, how could I even survive six weeks with a bare minimum of a half hour sleep? I wasn't supposed to be alive right now. **(Thank you CatchingWind) **Well, technically I wasn't alive, only half-alive. Or an alive ghost, a living ghost. Ack, I'd always hated thinking about this.

Maybe my ghost half was making it so I didn't need sleep or food except in small proportions. That would be handy, but upsetting too. I mean, that would give me a ton of more time for homework, but I rather liked eating. And my parents would notice my decreased diet, no matter what excuse.

I'd just have to eat anyway, even if I felt full. I got up and hurried down to the kitchen.

**Not the best ending i could have done, but for some reason, I spazz out at my chapter length. I can't deal if it's too short, or too long. Here are some trivia questions:**

**What episode do we first see Spectra?**

**What relative of Sam's was an inventor?**

**What did said relative invent?**


End file.
